


A KXS-ek legendája

by Dosadi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Oneshot, Sci-Fi
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dosadi/pseuds/Dosadi
Summary: Semmi különös, csak egy trabant balesetet szenved az űrben.





	A KXS-ek legendája

Ha valamit, hát pérekül tanulni nem szerettem. Hogy mi az? Ne is akard tudni, egy faj az omega kvadránsból, áttetsző nyálka az egész élőlény. És a nyelvük is ilyen kellemetlen, tele felesleges kitöltő és érzelemtükröző szavakkal, mint például az örömmel-, kedvesen-, szükségképpen- vagy fanyalúan megyek el melletted. Az ŰEK-et (Űrközi Egységes Kommunikációt) könnyedén elsajátítottuk mindnyájan, de a pérekkel rendesen meggyűlt a bajunk. Sajnos nincs lehetőség elkerülni ezzel a fajjal a kommunikációt, mivel kénytelenek vagyunk fenntartani a szállítójáratokat arrafelé.  
Már egy jó ideje szerelői képzésen veszek részt, amire csak a legelszántabb és egyszersmind legeszementebbek jelentkeznek. Pár, mifelénk csúcstechnológiának is elkönyvelhető otromba űrszállító-hajó karbantartásából és irányításából áll a feladatom. Ezek a repülő kasznik nagyapáink bölcsességét sugallják, és hozzájuk hasonlatos sebességgel poroszkálnak keresztül a világegyetemen. Ezen felül annyi féleképp tudnak meghibásodni, hogy igazán nagy személyzetre lenne szükség a biztonságos vezénylésükhöz. Ám a sokfős legénység helyett inkább a kevesebb veszteség mellett döntöttek az indítók: két hősiesen hasonló sorsa jutott társammal töltjük a gyakorlati időnket egy ilyen gigászon, rajtunk fölül tetemes plusz egy kiképző tiszttel. Röviden összefoglalva nem nagy ügy az egész, irídiumot hordunk haza innen-onnan a szülőbolygónkra. A gond a veszélyes űrben rejlik, ahol gyakran vész el egy-két magányos szállító hajó. Ránk nézve mondjuk, az űrkalózok nem épp jelentenek veszélyt, mert még alkatrésznek sem megfelelő ócskavasnak szokták hívni a hajónkat és a szállítmányunkat se tartják sokkal értékesebbnek. Fenyegetőbbek viszont az űrviharok, amik szétmorzsolhatják a hajóburkot. Ez ellen a modern hajók mind fel vannak vértezve pajzzsal, de a mi őseink igen bölcsen (és térítésmentesen) szerezték be szállító armadánk védelem nélküli egységeit, ékes nevükön a KXS-eket. És ez igazán szép teljesítmény ahhoz képest, hogy fajunk besorolása akkortájt éppen csak elérte az űrhajók indításához szükséges szintet. Nem a genetikai állományunkkal volt gond, az amúgy rendben van, inkább az eszünket szokták szidni. Azzal sincs semmi baj, amit bizonyítunk mi, a szerelők népsége, hiszen képesek vagyunk végigvinni a világegyetem végetlenjén ezeket a már-már régészeti leleteket. Csak hát igaz az, hogy úgy átlagosan senki sem szereti nálunk használni az elméjét.  
Éppen ennek a kedvelt elfoglaltságunknak szenteltünk időt gyakornoktársaimmal egy tradicionális játék formájában, amikor a felettesünk (nyugodjék békében) berontott a kabinba:  
\- Nekünk jött egy meteorit!  
Hogy miképp nem sikerült észrevenni egy ilyen ütközéssel járó rázkódást, máig rejtély marad. Egy ideig tanácstalanul sandítottunk össze, mégiscsak ő a főnök, mondjon hát valami útmutatásfélét. Így is lett, megnyugodva hozzátette:  
\- Beszállhatok?  
Átadtam neki a helyem, mondván, hogy azért nem szeretnék ilyen könnyen belenyugodni a végbe és elindultam felmérni a károkat. Nem volt valami összetett a probléma: a hajó hátsó fertályát úgy egy az egyben elvesztettük. Oda volt a hajtómű és a mentőkabin is, az energiatartalékok meg az ilyen helyzetekhez méltó ütemben csökkentek. A legkellemetlenebb viszont az volt, hogy még pérek provincianátuson belül voltunk és az egyik bolygójuk felé sodródtunk. Sajnos nem sikerült a bolygó lakóit elérni és tájékoztatni a helyzetről, szóval az ottaniak még egy ocsmány pert is a népünk nyakába akaszthatnak a hajónk becsapódásakor bekövetkező rombolásért. Bár a pérekeknél sose lehet tudni.  
Egyszer ugyanis megesett, hogy háborúban álltak a pérekek (ezen ők is meglepődtek) valami magukkal hasonlatos „érdekes” fajjal. Nagyon fejlett technológiával rendelkeznek, szóval minden hadi elemző az ő oldalukra rakta le a voksát. Egyik csata közben viszont, merő balszerencséből, a fő csatahajójuk odaveszett. Űrhaderejüket a tekintélyes tudásukkal a tarsolyukban konstruálták és csak arra felejtettek el felkészülni, hogy netalántán egy űrhajónak csúfolt fémdarab (a mi KXS fajtánkból) éppen a csata közepére téved és egy protonsugár által forróra olvad. Ráadásul ebben az állapotban még rá is cuppan kívülről a pérek főcsatahajó pajzsára, körbeöleli a meghajtó turbináinak a kivezetéseit, amik ettől sec-perc alatt besülnek és az egész hajó az enyészeté lesz.  
Szóval pokolian hasonló kínos szitu volt az is, de akkor mindenki meglepetésére csak annyi lett az egész foganatja, hogy pár hasznos fejlesztésük mikéntjét megosztották velünk, amitől az összes szövetségesük bepöccent, mert ők kezüket-lábukat törték volna érte. Gondolom nevelő célzattal szántak meg vele minket. Mi a nemes szándékukat sikeresen figyelmen kívül hagyva, az egyiket a társadalmunk kényelmének érdekébe állítottuk. Azóta nincs időjárás ellenőrző/átalakító munkakör, ami szintén az eredendően távolról került foglalkozások listáján leledzett. Most már egy egyszerű high-tech géppel ki lehet váltani a sok felesleges gondolkodást. Sajnos a többi ellenkező irányba hatott volna, ezért nem lettek felhasználva és a feledés homályába merültek.  
  
Közben sikerült lelassítanom a hajót a balszárny lecsatolásával, amit pár ügyesen elhelyezett robbanószerkezettel tudtam elérni, ebben a műveletben az is segített, hogy eredetileg is enyhén rosszul volt a főtörzshöz illesztve. Sajnos az adatokból végzett utólagos számítások világossá tették, hogy így is túl nagy még a sodródási energiánk és nem tudunk bolygókörüli pályára parkolni. A megmaradt irídium rakományt meg még akkor se bírnám megsemmisíteni, ha éppen egy szupernóvával igyekeznénk koccanni, így valószínűleg ez fogja a legnagyobb károkat okozni. Be kellett hát látnom, hogy a veszteségeket nem tudom mérsékelni. Még egy gyors ötlettől vezérelve a raktér felé vettem az irányt. Igen, mellesleg ott leledzett az irídium. Elég ritka fém, de annál haszontalanabb. Össze-vissza három felhasználási módja ismert. A mienk igazán egyedi, mert csak a bolygónk erős mágneses erőterével lehet végrehajtani. Tudósok sírva próbálták másutt is reprodukálni, de nem jártak sikerrel. Csak azért mondom, hogy sírva, mert képtelenek voltak elfogadni, hogy a mi alacsony gondolkozási szinten funkcionáló fajunk képes volt feltalálni valami olyat, aminek a megértésére ők mind elégtelennek bizonyultak. A lényeg az, hogy megfelelő helyeken a földkéreg mély repedéseibe beejtve az irídiumot az egész rendszer berezonál és a mágneses erőtér az ionszférában széles látható és egyéb spektrumú sugárzást bocsát ki (vagy legalábbis ők ezt a kifejezést használják rá), ami miatt a Nagyon Veszélyes Tartózkodási Hely fokozatot kapta a bolygónk. De ahogy egy gyerekdal mondja, az egész annyiban merül ki, hogy „a vasból ronda köd, az irídiumból szép fény válik”. Ez azért fontos, azaz akarom mondani, létszükséglet, mert nincs világító napunk. Nem is volt soha, csak irídium dögivel.  
Még benéztem útközben a többiekhez:  
\- Megpróbálok lelépni. Valaki szeretne csatlakozni?  
\- Épp nyerésre állok.  
Meg kell hagyni, az tényleg nagy szám ebben a játékban és csábítást éreztem, hogy meglessem szép viadal ígérkezik-e, de aztán a józanész gonoszan továbbhajtott.  
A raktárba belépés előtt felhúztam egy szkafandert: négyből a harmadik működött is. Egy leselejtezett űrsiklóhoz vettem az irányt, amit korábban nekünk vágtak, mondván, hogy a szeme színe megy a mi hajónkéhoz – ezt gondoltuk felesleges megérteni. Tudtommal a légzsilipjei még rendesen zártak és ez bőven elégnek tűnt számomra. Szerencsére a mesterséges gravitáció nagyon luxusnak számít mifelénk, tehát itten a KXS-en se híre, se hamva. Ezt kihasználva a siklót az egyik űrbe tátongó lyuk széléhez lökdöstem, mivel a megroncsolódott falon jószerével akadtak ilyenek is.  
Egy nagyobb elrugaszkodással és egyszersmind egy szomorkás elbúcsúzással az eddigi életemtől, gyaloglási sebességet éppen meghazudtoló távolodásba kezdtem a KXS-től. Bemásztam a siklóba és bentről figyeltem, ahogy a méretes szörnyeteg belép a légkörbe. Gyors ellenőrzést végeztem, ami már kezdett fárasztó lenni, a fenébe is, meghaladta a napi még tűrhető gondolkodási mennyiségemet. Az eredménye az lett, hogy az megelőző kalkulációimnak köszönhetően sikerült igazán frappánsan a bolygó körüli keringésre beállítani ezt a nyekergő siklót. Arra a kérdésre, hogy a levegő meddig elég vagy, hogy a hőszigetelés tart-e rövidebb ideig ki, sajnos nem lett világos számomra a válasz, így hát visszakapcsoltam az agyam takarék-üzemmódba. Egy idő után lángolva földet ért a szárnya vesztett űrhajó, egész kis piszok méretűnek látszott innen. Talán észreveszik a lentiek a fennragadt, békésen keringő űrhulladéknak kinéző siklómat és nem pöccenek be annyira az irídiumos kráter miatt, hogy torpedóval akarják eltávolítani. Bár az esélyeim az élve biztonságba jutásra nem voltak fényesek, de mielőtt elaludtam, kötöttem magammal egy fogadást, hogy vajon milyen kimenetel valósul meg.  
Aztán kiderült, hogy vesztettem.


End file.
